This invention relates to thermal expansion chambers for airtight containers such as housings for hydraulic systems and to methods for accommodating changes in volume of hydraulic fluid within such systems.
Hydraulic pumps include a hollow housing. The housing is airtight, but has input and output ports for hydraulic fluid. The fluid may become heated during operation of the pump as well as during operation of hydraulic devices connected to the pump. The fluid expands when heated and, where the pump housing is an airtight container, the fluid will generate pressure that can increase stresses on the pump housing which may lead to leakage of the hydraulic fluid or damage to components.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a hydraulic pump which could accommodate varying volumes of hydraulic fluid within its housing.